1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a VoIP server apparatus and a method for maintaining software in a VoIP server apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related art of a VoIP (Voice over Internet Protocol) server apparatus which is an important constituent element for realizing a VoIP service will be described with reference to FIG. 6. In FIG. 6, IP terminals 70 and 71, and a VoIP server apparatus 100 are connected to a network 80. The VoIP server apparatus 100 includes a network interface unit 600, VoIP server software 300, setting data 310 and a software basic control unit 500.
The network interface unit 600 is an interface for connecting to the network 80. The VoIP server software 300 controls the IP terminals 70 and 71 to provide a VoIP service. Here, only one VoIP server software 30b can be executed as VoIP server software in the VoIP server apparatus 100. The setting data 310 is data which the VoIP server software 300 uses. The software basic control unit 500 operates with VoIP server software 300 to realize a function of the VoIP server software 300. The software basic control unit 500 may be realized by software, for example. Here, an IP (Internet Protocol) address of the VoIP server apparatus 100 is set as “A”.
In the VoIP server apparatus 100, because the software basic control unit 500 is closely associated with the VoIP server software 300, they operate in an integrated manner substantially. Therefore, when different VoIP server software is installed, two pieces of VoIP server software cannot operate at the same time. Accordingly, when a software update to improve a service, such as adding new functions, is performed, a VoIP service is interrupted and then the VoIP server software 300 is updated.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-171370 (hereinafter, referred to as patent document 1) discloses a technology in which server apparatuses or information processing units include a duplicated configuration having an active part and a reserve (standby) part in order to prevent service interruption. A similar technology is disclosed by Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 09(1997)-34814 (hereinafter, referred to as patent document 2).